


Tsukishima Birthday 2014

by AcceleOrder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, M/M, and talking a lot, and thankful, kuroo being sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcceleOrder/pseuds/AcceleOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei doesn't like people making a fuss out of his birthday. Tetsurou's doing it anyways. But then again, who's the reason behind Tetsurous's fussy attitude in the first place?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tsukishima Birthday 2014

There were no lights on in their apartment. There was no texts from Tetsurou either. Kei naturally guessed that he would be spending the night alone. Well, not like it made much of a difference _with_ him around. "I'm ho..."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KEI!" Kei's greeting was instantly drowned out by Tetsurou's words which were so loud, Kei's glasses drooped slightly. "..." As Tetsurou had expected, Kei was glaring and frowning at the same time, and he chuckled at the look. To the man, any face Kei made was adorable, especially in b--

"I  _told_ you, I don't like it when people make a fuss of this stupid day..." Kei gave an irritated sigh as he took off his shoes, and made his way to the living room, where a large cake had been set on the table. It was a cream cake with strawberry toppings -- the kind of cake Kei hated the most. He immediately grimaced at the sight of the 'Happy birthday, Kei <3 <3 <3' obviously written on by Tetsurou himself in warm chocolate, and that grossed him out even more. The thought of having the slightest  _slice_ of it made Kei nauseous.

But then again, of course Tetsurou wasn't letting Kei get away. Just as the latter tried to make a slip for it, Tetsurou grabbed him by his bag, and dragged the boy to the sofa. "So, Kei, make a wish!" Excitedly, the smirking man begun lighting up the candles; a large one representing 10 years, and 2 slightly smaller ones representing 5 years each. "Happy 20th birthday, Kei!" When Kei's eyes met Tetsurou's, he saw a pair of dark pupils staring at him in expectation, as if crushing him with the pressure of 'Go on, go on! Make a wish!!'. However hard he tried to evade eye contact, wherever he turned, there Tetsurou was.

Meanwhile, dozens of wishes were flashing past Kei's mind -- he had already given in, but hell he was going to let Tetsurou know; he'd never get the end of  _that_. Suddenly, one particular wish struck, and man did it struck hard, making Kei blush furiously.

"Oh, oh? Kei, did you finally --"

" _Shut up_ ," Kei clasped a warm hand over Tetsurou's mouth, muffling his teases.

Sucking in a deep breath, Kei made his wish silently; simple, soft murmurs of the very depths of his soul, all with a thudding heart. Following instantly was the blowing of the candles, which darkened the now once brightly lit room yet again. He released his shaky hand which was pressing against Tetsurou's mouth, only to have it strongly held on to. Kei flinched upon the sudden contact. It couldn't be that he heard, rig...

"Kei, what you said just now! Did you mean it..."

"I didn't say anything!!" Slapping Tetsurou's arm away, Kei made his way to the bathroom in an attempt to hide and take his time to calm down. Surprisingly, there was no Tetsurou to stop him and he successfully escaped into the shower before he even had the chance to take off his glasses.

Just as he was about to turn on the cold shower, Kei heard Tetsurou's voice over the door. 

"Hey, Kei. When you come out later, we're going to sing a birthday song and cut the cake together... and do a lot of other stuff, 'kay?"

The shock made Kei turn the handle on instinct and cold water poured down on him. But then again, for some reason, the water felt hot against his skin. Even his glasses were getting foggy.

_This is why I hate celebrating birthdays. Ugh..._

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda ruined it there -- Fluffy Kurotsuki is just hard ;;


End file.
